As an application program providing exchange of information such as voices, videos, pictures, and texts to an intelligent terminal, an Internet application is popular among a large number of users with advantages of being capable of sending voices, videos, pictures, and texts across communications operators and operating system platforms. With gradual perfection of functions of the Internet application, a developer or a merchant applies for an application account on an Internet application platform. The developer or the merchant can, based on manners such as texts, pictures, voices, and videos on the Internet application platform by using the application account, implement all-round information pushing to other users using the Internet application platform, or implement communication or interaction with other users.
Further, to provide better services to the other users, so as to remarkably improve user experience, when performing information pushing to the other users by using the application account, the developer or the merchant may generally obtain user information of the other users. The developer or the merchant analyzes habits and preferences of different users according to the user information of the other users, and performs targeted information pushing based on the habits and preferences of the users. However, considering factors such as personal privacy and security, it is not easy for the developer or the merchant to obtain the user information of the other users from a server by using the application account. Therefore, how to obtain the user information is particularly important.